Bataille d'un coeur noir
by otaku.captainswan
Summary: dérivé de l'épisode 5x04. "Je t'aimais" et si les mots de Killian avaient été bien plus dévastateur que ce qu'il pensait ? (Captain Swan, OS CS rated M)


Captain Swan

« Je t'aimais »

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Savait-il au moins la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie ?

Elle était perdu sans lui et ne pouvais plus se cacher derrière ses pouvoirs. Emma était retournée dans sa nouvelle demeure. Sa dague était posée sur la table devant elle. Comment avait-il pu lui balancer ses mots sans aucun remord dans la voix ? Elle voulait être seule. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle n'était jamais seule.

« Le pirate t'a fait du mal ? »

Cette voix. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne la quittait pas. La sauveuse avait beau tout essayer elle ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête, au mieux Emma l'ignorait. Les rares moments où elle ne l'entendait pas c'était avec Crochet. Le simple contact de sa main l'apaisait, mais Killian l'avait repoussée. Emma avait conscience d'avoir changé. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, ses joues étaient devenues creuses et ses yeux verts étaient constamment soulignés de rouge, sans parler de ses cheveux blonds qui avaient virés au blanc. Mais ce n'était pas son physique qui dérangeait le pirate. Emma était devenue manipulatrice et égoïste. La femme altruiste avait disparu et avait laissé place à une menteuse. Et tout ces mystères… La ténébreuse avait pris leurs souvenirs de Camelot, les laissant errer dans l'incompréhension.

« Je t'avais dis que tu ne pouvais compter que sur toi. »

Rumplestilskin était toujours là.

« Va-t-en, ordonna Emma

\- Et si tu utilisais cette haine comme motivation et trouver quelqu'un de plus utile que ce sale pirate pour sortir excalibur de sa pierre ? »

Emma se leva et fit face à l'ancien ténébreux.

« Tu m'as forcé à devenir comme ça, tu m'as poussé à accepter la noirceur. Tout est de ta faute ! »

La sauveuse laissa la colère prendre le contrôle et sa magie se déferla dans la pièce. Sans succès. Le ténébreux était encore face à elle. Emma ne pouvait pas le blesser puisqu'il n'existait que dans se tête. La colère avait laissé place au chagrin, celui d'avoir perdu l'homme de sa vie, le seul qui se soie réellement battu pour elle. À bout de force, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Des larmes vinrent brouiller sa vision. Elle avait mal, tellement mal. Son fils avait peur d'elle, ses parents ne cherchaient pas à la sauver et son véritable amour venait de l'abandonner. Elle était seule.

« La ténébreuse ne pleure pas.

\- Sors de ma tête ! »

Emma hurla cette phrase à plusieurs reprises et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle continuait de crier quand une main s'empara d'un de ses poignets la forçant à regarder devant elle.

C'était lui. Il était revenu. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il était là, il avait toujours été là.

« Killian », souffla la sauveuse.

Les yeux d'Emma se perdirent dans ceux du pirate. Elle était vulnérable, fragile.

Crochet la prit instinctivement dans ses bras, maudissant les paroles qu'il avait dit quelques heures auparavant. Une partie de lui se réjouissait de la voir comme ça. Elle souffrait, énormément, mais c'était la vrai Emma, celle dont il était tombé amoureux.

« Killian, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, je ne peux pas te perdre. Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas, pas toi. »

Le pirate ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle s'était déjà confié à lui sur ses craintes, ses sentiments, mais jamais de cette manière.

Killian relâcha son étreinte et la fixa. Il caressa la joue d'Emma de son pouce pour tenter de la calmer, de lui faire comprendre en un geste ce qu'une vie ne suffirait pas à lui expliquer.

Il l'aimait, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Cette blonde était entré dans sa vie et l'avait changé à jamais. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. La bouche d'Emma s'ouvrit automatiquement à l'approche des lèvres du pirate. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et entamèrent un combat désespéré. La langue d'Emma explorait la bouche du pirate d'une manière bien plus passionnée que leurs précédents baiser. Comme si elle cherchait à savourer chaque instant, chaque sensation. Killian passa sa main dans les cheveux désormais blancs d'Emma. Il l'attira encore plus contre lui. Il finit par la soulever et les jambes de la ténébreuse s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches. Ils décolèrent un instant leur bouche pour reprendre leur souffle. Killian alla dire quelque chose quand Emma se relança à l'assaut de sa bouche. Il la fit s'asseoir sur la table, et laissa glisser sa main sur les cuisses de la sauveuse. Celle-ci sentit une pression au niveau de son bas ventre et entreprit d'ouvrir la chemise de Killian. Il aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas vraiment elle, que leur première fois ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Mais il ressentait le désespoir de la femme qu'il aimait. Elle avait besoin de lui. Si il l'interrompait maintenant, Emma penserait que ça confirmerait les mots qu'il avait dit plus tôt elle est serait dévastée, encore plus qu'à cet instant. Et par dessus tout, elle lui manquait. Il voulait l'avoir au plus près d'elle, peut importe la manière. Emma avait retiré le haut du pirate et allait s'attaquer à son bas quand elle sentit sa robe remonter au dessus de ses cuisses et une main se glisser dans sa culotte. Emma gémit sous ses caresses et murmura le prénom de Crochet. Il mit fin à sa torture et glissa un doigt en elle. Elle planta légèrement ses ongles dans le dos mis à nu du pirate et laissa un cri s'échapper de ses lèvres. Killian entama de petits mouvements et étouffa les gémissements d'Emma en l'embrassant avec passion. Il finit par le retirer et s'attarda sur sa robe. Il la lui enleva quand Emma parvint à bout de la fermeture du jeans du pirate qui commençait à devenir trop étroit. Sans hésiter, l'ancienne sauveuse mit sa main dans le caleçon de Killian et prit son sexe en main. Jamais il n'aurait pensé Emma capable de ça. La réalité le prit de cours, elle n'était plus vraiment la même. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il regretta de ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter. Killian fit basculer Emma contre la table, la contraignant à stopper ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Il l'embrassa, plus tendrement qu'avant. Elle passa ses mains dans es cheveux de jais de son amant et l'attira le plus possible contre elle. Elle ne se décolla de lui que pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Killian couvrit son corps de baisers brûlants, partant du bas de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son ventre. Le chignon, qui était la coiffure attitrée d'Emma depuis peu, se défit et ses cheveux lui tombèrent en cascade sur les épaules. Killian commençait à sucer la peau du cou d'Emma quand il fut ramené à la réalité, sa triste réalité. La couleur blé des cheveux de sa bien-aimée sauveuse était toujours blanche. Ce blanc terne qui démontrait qu'elle avait succombé aux ténèbres. Il s'écarta d'elle soudainement, se rendant compte que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal. Emma le fixait. L'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux verts. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-il ?

« Emma… Ça, ce n'est pas toi. Ce n'est pas nous.

\- Mais, c'est pourtant ce que je suis Killian. », souffla-t-elle.

Elle approcha sa main de la joue de son véritable amour, mais celui-ci recula, s'éloignant encore un peu plus d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver à Camelot. Je te connais Emma, mieux que toi même. Tu n'aurais jamais succombé à la noirceur sans bonne raison.

\- Je l'ai fait pour toi. »

Killian la regarda, ne sachant quoi dire. Etait-ce vraiment la vérité ? Ou encore un tour si caractéristique des ténébreux ? Avant qu'il ne puisse exiger plus d'explication, il sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Une fatigue soudaine l'envahit. Emma le retient avant qu'il heurte le sol. La ténébreuse le serra contre elle en murmurant des excuses, jurant que c'était pour son bien.


End file.
